Midnight craving
by IsabellaIsles
Summary: Arizona's up for a snack in the night, but the snack isn't food.
1. Chapter 1

Walking through the door of her newly purchased house, Callie Torres had finally finished a thirty seven hour shift. All she had wanted was to come home and help her wife put their four year old to bed, well that was her plan until she was paged to the ER after a five car pile up.

Placing her keys on the hook, she quietly made her way through the house and towards the little girls room. Peering in, the brunette was welcomed with the sight of her daughter asleep in her new transformed 'big girl bed'. Both Callie and Arizona had discussed that it was time for Sofia to start sleeping in a child's bed. At first Sofia was reluctant to sleep in a bed that wasn't her crib, but after being told that all her favourite princesses have similar beds Sofia didn't waste time in getting used to the new bed.

Gently placing a kiss on her daughters forehead, Callie made her way towards her own bedroom where Arizona was sat against the headboard reading a medical journal "Calliope you're home!."

"I should have been home twelve hours ago, did Sof go down okay?" Callie questioned as she made her way over to her wife to place a delicate kiss onto her lips.

"She sure did, we had a lovely bath time adventure before reading a book. She's definitely used to the bed now" The blonde beamed as she put away the journal and waited for her wife to join.

Undressing to just her underwear, Callie climbed into bed with a sigh "I have never wanted to be in bed as much as I did tonight."

"Are the patients okay?."

"They are all on the road to recovery, I never get tired of resetting broken bones" The orthopedic surgeon grinned.

Seeing her wife's open arms, Arizona moved closer and retreated to the familiar position in Callie's arms. Burring her head in the crook of Callie's neck as best as could with the extra weight, she tangled their legs together and began to relax. Callie's arms was Arizona's favourite place to be, no matter what mood she was in she would always retreat back to the comfort of her wife's arms. That was were she found safety and security. Callie's arms was also Sofia's favourite place, nothing beat cuddles with mami. She beamed inside at the thought of their baby finding the same safety net in mami's arms like the rest of the family.

"How have you been today? I missed you and Sof."

"I knew exhaustion was common in the last trimester but today was a completely different story, I had to put Sofia down an hour earlier so I could get some sleep."

"The exhaustion will be worth it, just think in just under two months we'll have our little baby to hold." Callie kissed the top of her wife's head moving one of her hands down to the growing baby bump, she slowly rubbed it. It always amazed Callie that their baby was just underneath her hand. It wasn't long before the couple were snoozing in each other's arms.

Having another baby was exactly what the couple had wanted, they knew when the new arrival would be here, Sofia would be close to starting pre-school. For both women, this was an important aspect when thinking about expanding their family. Initially, Callie was going to carry their baby. However, after being told it was unlikely she would carry into the second trimester Arizona had offered to carry their child, only if they were to find a Latina sperm donor. That way, it would resemble the both of them and Sofia.

After some time Callie was awoken by the motion of something moving against her leg, not taking any notice the brunette turned her head to the side and retreated back to the slumber she was just in. This time when she was awoken it wasn't just by the motion against her leg but the feeling of nails digging into her thigh. Focusing her eyes she glanced down to see her wife moving quite forcefully against her thigh.

Propping herself up on one arm, Callie smirked as she watched her wife grind against her. It was clear that Arizona was in the mist of a very arousing dream, this alone was enough for Callie to feel a rising heat between her own legs.

The small moans coming from Arizona's mouth were like music to Callie's ears. Placing her hand underneath the silk nightgown that covered Arizona's skin, she grazed her hand upwards towards one of her favourite parts of her wife's body. Callie was thankful for this particular stage in the pregnancy, Arizona's breasts had become incredibly tender which meant she hardly wore a bra to bed. Just as Arizona had expected, the sleeping without a bra had gone down very well with her wife.

Gently rolling a nipple between her fingers, Callie fight the grip on her thigh get tighter and the pace of the grinding increase. She could feel the slick heat coming from the blonde's center against her thigh. There was no doubt about it that her wife was soaked through her underwear and was soaking her thigh.

As she rolled the nipple against her finger slightly harder Arizona's breathing began to pick up and become shorter. Smirking to herself once again, Callie knew this was a sign that her wife was on the road to release.

Bending down to reach the side of Arizona's head, she sucked the skin that was just behind her earlobe. She knew that this would get her wife to release. Sucking the skin harder, which she knew would leave a mark, she felt the nails dig in painfully before a gasp escaped her wife's mouth before everything stopped.

Moving towards her ear Callie whispered "Well that was so hot."

Arizona's eyes shot open as she covered her mouth " I uh um" burying her face in the brunette's neck she gave out an embarrassing laugh " I had no control over that."

Letting out a laugh Callie pulled Arizona closer to her body, as she moved Callie had tensed her thigh. Arizona let out a moan before her hips uncontrollably began to move again "Jesus Arizona you can't get enough!."

Arching her back as she continued to grind against her wife's thigh for the second time that night. Arizona panted "I can't stop.. I'm just so" with her eyes tightly closed the blonde opened her mouth. The fiction of Callie's thigh and the material of her underwear against her clit was sending her into a frenzy.

Running her hands over her wife's skin Calliope seductively whispered "You're just so what?"

Gripping the thigh with both hands, the blonde grated her hips harder "I'm so horny.. fuck".

Moving to a sitting position Callie wrapped her arms around Arizona's waist, her arms just reaching round the growing bump that her wife housed. The brunette tensed her thigh harder giving her wife more fiction to move against. Pulling down the straps to Arizona nightgown, Callie began to pepper kisses along her collarbone and down her chest.

Gripping Callie's head close to her chest, Arizona continued to grind herself against her wife. Throughout this pregnancy, Arizona's hormones had given her mixed feelings about sex. There were weeks were she wouldn't even allow Callie to see her naked. Then there were other days, just like tonight, where she craved the feeling of an orgasm,

Arizona loved the use of her wife's tongue and fingers during sex, but there was just something about grinding that she loved. The feeling over getting herself off on her wife's body was just something she couldn't explain. The sense of using her wife for pleasure always heightened the orgasm.

"Cal I need.. more" The blonde moaned as she gestured to the wardrobe.

"Are you sure? we haven't used it since you've gotten pregnant?" Callie questioned, taking Arizona with sex toys makes her weak at the knees. Once they had found out they were pregnant, neither of the doctors had breathed a word about it. Not knowing whether the other wanted to continue the use of toys during the nine month period.

Arizona sat back on her heels moving outstretching a finger and motioning Callie to come closer. Leaning towards her ear she whispered "all I want is for you to fuck me real hard and real fast with your dick. The feeling of you being so deep in me Calliope gives me a rush" she knew this was the way to convince Callie, her wife was such a sucker for dirty talk.

Callie placed both hands on Arizona's face and pulled her into a kiss. Tongues fought against one another for dominance as hands roamed against skin. Moving her hands lower Arizona cupped her wife's mound before letting one finger slide up and down the bundle of nerves.

"Fuck, baby." Gasped the brunette who was caught of guard. Resting her head against her wife's forehead, she gave into the feeling of her wife's hand. Arizona slid down another finger and began to circle the bundle of nerves. Catching her off guard again, Arizona entered her wife with two fingers. Retrieving her fingers, she slid them back up Callie's clitoris before sliding them backing her, she began repeating the process.

"Arizona please.." A frustrated Callie moaned, she was in no mood for teasing. All she wanted was to come. Her body ached for an orgasm, she was so close but every time she was about to let go Arizona would pull out.

Arizona continued to tease the older woman by sliding inside her, thrusting a few times and then pulling out again. Seeing Callie's face tighten every time she pulled out gave her the impression that she was teetering on the edge of an orgasm. "Do you want to come Calliope?."

"Yes yes please... oh god please" Callie shouted as she placed her hand over her mouth to muffle the loud noises she was making.

Arizona placed a kiss onto the side of Callie's thigh before she inserted both her fingers roughly into her wife. Her pace immediately was rough and fast, she was gonna make her wife come so hard.

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Callie shouted as her body shook, she gripped Arizona's wrist as she rode out her orgasm. She felt like her body couldn't function. Gasping for air as she came back to life, Arizona looked at her wife with a smug look.

"You're happy with yourself Robbins" Callie joked and she slowly sat up.

"Seeing you come apart like that and knowing I did that is the best feeling. I love that I'm the only one who gets to see you come undone like that."

Smiling back up at her wife, Callie took Arizona's hands that had been inside her only moments ago and placed them in her mouth. Staring directly into her wife's eyes, she swirled her tongue around each of the fingers tasting herself. Arizona felt a rush of liquid surge at her centre "You're playing with fire Calliope Torres!."

Standing up off her bed Callie winked at her wife before going to the wardrobe to retrieve the toy. Stepping into the harness she adjusted the fit and made her way back over to the bed.

"What position do you want honey? you have to be comfortable with this and the bump, I don't want to hurt our little mini me."

"You lay down" Arizona instructed as she watched her wife lay down onto the bed.

Arizona cupped her own mound before chuckling "like always no lube is needed!." Callie helped her to sit atop her, Arizona slowly slid the length into her, she was so hot and so wet that she was on the verge of orgasm before she had even started moving.

Arizona placed her palms onto Callie's breasts as she pressed herself into the toy. She shifted up and down as the toy hit her in the right spot. Callie gasped as she gazed at the sight in front of her, her wife was bouncing above her with her hands gripping her own breasts. "God baby you're so hot" Callie confessed as she held the blondes hips guided her movements.

Grinding down harder the toy nestled deeper within the doctor, she always loved how it felt to have Callie so deep inside her. Biting her bottom lip to stop herself from screaming out, Arizona could feel her wife fucking her faster, harder, rougher. "Oh god.. Callie.. I'm s-s-o close.. don't stop." The blonde could feel her walls tightening with each stroke, each thrust she was getting tighter. "Fuck me Callie... urgh don't s-s-top"

Callie knew she wouldn't be far behind, the friction of the harness plus the motion of her wife grinding down against her was beginning to have an effect on her own clit. She could feel her lover's juices spill onto her thighs. Moving her hands up from Arizona's hips, Callie cupped the perfect round breasts giving them a squeeze and the nipple a fiddle.

A sharp gasp escaped from Arizona's mouth. She was so close. She could feel it. Trailing her own hand across her chest she interlocked a hand with her wife's before bringing it to her mouth and peppering kissses all over her finger.

"Get it sweet girl, grind down on me until you come" Callie commanded, she couldn't resist talking dirty. It made her centre throb. Increasing the tempo of her thrusts, Callie hit that sensitive spot inside her wife that she knew too well. Bucking her hips in a rhythm of short and hard thrust she pushed her wife over the edge. Callie couldn't take the friction any longer, her body shook as an orgasm overtook her body. Having no time to recover, she continued to thrust upwards into her wife.

"I love you... urgh.. Callio-" Arizona moaned loudly as her orgasm hit. Her body jerked as her world went white before collapsing onto her wife's chest. Callie continue to move inside of her wife but with a gentle pace to ensure that she rode out the entire orgasm.

Stroking her wife's back, Callie could feel the heat radiating of Arizona. A little while later, Callie could feel soft kisses being placed against her skin. "Welcome back baby" She smiled as her wife slowly sat up acknowledging that the dildo was still very much inside of her.

"Shit..Wow" Arizona whispered, pushing her hair off her face that was stuck by sweat.

Slowly pulling the dildo out of herself, the blonde flopped on the bed next to her wife. Turning onto her side Callie stared lovingly at her wife while gently outlining her wife's face with her finger "You are so beautiful Arizona" She lent over and placed a chaste kiss against the soft lips that belonged to her wife. As she pulled away, Arizona held onto the back of her neck and pulled her back in for a kiss. Holding the side of the blonde's face, Callie slipped a tongue into the mix. Back and forth their tongues went as they fought for dominance, the only time the couple pulled apart was to get more oxygen.

Scooting down so she was level with her unborn child, Callie starting to rub the bump in circles while placing gentle kisses to the side. Arizona began to play with Callie's hair and she watched her wife connect with their unborn child.

"Hey baby, it's mami. I hope we didn't scare you with the games me and mommy were playing. They're very good games let me tell you that now, I would play them all the time"

Realising what her wife had said, Arizona laughed before playfully pulling Callie's hair. "Callie please don't tell our baby that"

"I don't need to tell them that, they've overheard you screaming for me to fuck you." She argued back as she peppered more kisses onto the bump. "Anyway baby, we are playing one more game then we will stop I promise"

Raising her eyebrows Arizona pulled her wife back up for another kiss. "oh we are playing another game are we?"

Smiling into the kiss, Callie nudged her hand in between Arizona's legs to get her to spread them. "Oh we are, we are taking full advantage of your hormones and the fact our little princess is still sleeping even through her moms have been quite loud"

"Let me love you Callie, you've got me off loads tonight" Arizona whined as she placed two digits above her wife's clit.

"You are carrying my baby, let me me love you" Callie spoke affectionately. Mirroring the actions her wife had just done, she moved her hand down towards her wife's centre. At the top end of her body, Arizona felt her wife place open kisses along her neck and up her jaw. Grasping her own boobs, Arizona needed Callie to touch her. Sucking on the skin behind the ear lobe Callie firmly tapped the bundle of nerves which resulted in Arizona's body arching.

Gliding her fingers up and down the soaked folds finding that all important bundle of nerves. Without warning Callie entered her wife with two digits. A gasp could of heard from Arizona's mouth. Moving her fingers in a come hither motion the brunette could feel how tight her wife was. "After all these years, you're still so tight for me Arizona" Arizona couldn't respond, her body was arching of the mattress and her fingers were pinching her own nipples.

Taking a perk nipple into her mouth, the brunette bit the flesh lightly before sucking down hard. Hearing Arizona moan because of her actions made her more determined. Releasing the nipple with a pop sound before getting on her knees and giving the other breast the same treatment.

"You are just so wet Arizona" The blonde heard as she felt the Latina move her fingers in and out of her centre. Her walls were clenching around the two digits and the warm feeling was arising in her stomach.

"Baby look at me" Callie said as she stared at her wife's face while slowly down the pace of her fingers.

Looking at Callie Arizona began to heavily pant "mhm... don't stop now Callie.. no"

Pulling her fingers out, Callie was met with a grunt as Arizona began to feel frustrated. "Don't get frustrated my love, I will let you come"

"Get to work then Callie, I need to come and I need to come now, fuck sake" The blonde was frustrated. Her hormones were working up and she knew that if her wife didn't carry through within the next minute or so she was gonna have to take matter into her own hands and get self off.

"You want me to be inside you?"

Arizona nodded.

"This is your lucky day, I'm not going to tease you to death"

This time when Callie entered Arizona she had slid three fingers into her tight centre. Seeing the sudden change of breath in her wife, she knew that she was not expecting the third digit. "SHIT shit shit Callie.. oh god yes."

Arizona met her wife's thrust as she was pushed closer to he edge. Spreading her legs wider, Arizona hoped for her wife to go in deeper. And that she did. "Fuck me, you're taking my fingers baby. You are so hot right now"

With three fingers tightly clenched inside her wife, Callie moved her thumb to rub Arizona's clit."There! right there... fuck there. dddont stop" the blonde exclaimed as the extra pleasure on her clit was pushing her overboard

Each brush of the clit was rewarded with the tightening of her wife's walls, her fingers were being sucked in deeper more than she thought was possible. Callie could feel the muscles in her arm start to cramp, shaking the feeling off she thrusted through the cramp. She was going to get her wife to come. Arizona was going to come now. Thrusting several more times into the wet and slippery heat. Arizona's back completely arched of the bed and her thighs clenched Callie's hand. Her hands gripped the bed sheets until her knuckles turned white. Letting out a mixture of pants, moans and groans Arizona rid out her orgasm.

Gathering her into her arms Callie once again stroked her back and she felt the laboured breaths coming from her wife. "You are amazing" The Latina whispered as she kissed the top of the blonde hair.

"Wow okay. You're the amazing one. Three fingers? I didn't even think I could take that" Arizona admitted as she regained her breath.

"You make me so hot Arizona, you don't even realise."

Glancing up into the brown eyes Arizona pulled her wife in for a passionate kiss before resting her head into her safe spot. Callie's neck.

"I hope we having scarred our little baby. Though there's more chance of us scarring Sofia, how on earth did she stay asleep"

"Oh Calliope that was nothing. If I wasn't pregnant right now, I would have taken you so hard with my dick. So hard that you would have been screaming for mercy."

Gulping Callie rubbed the her wife's growing stomach "Out you come baby, your mami wants to challenge mommy at the harder levels of these games."

**A/N This was floating around in my mind, I hope you guys like it. I know some people will prefer it written like 'cum' instead of 'come' but personally I dislike the spelling 'cum' aaaargh dont hate me! **

**Please review, follow, favourite. I really appreciate it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back! I apologise for my absence, life got in the way then the final a level exams began.. I wanted to create a filler chapter instead of jumping straight into the smut. I know that's what we all want! I hope you enjoy it, I tried to make sure I used the correct American terms for things. I had trouble figuring out if four years go to preschool or kindergarten? In England they go to nursery or reception. So I apologise if what I wrote is wrong. **

**Anyway please enjoy this chapter:)**

"Mami mami MAMI."

Callie sighed as she led her head back on the couch, Sofia had kept her on her toes all morning. The little brunette thought half six was an appropriate time to wake up and demand pancakes. From that moment, it all went down hill, Sofia hadn't let her sit down for more than ten minutes without wanting attention.

"MAMI COME HERE NOW."

Breathing in Callie made her way upstairs towards Sofia's room. Upon entering the room, she was met with the sight of all of the little girl's toys thrown across the room. The culprit was head deep in the wooden toy box, her legs barely touching the floor.

"Sofia Robbin Sloan Torres, come here" A stern faced Callie scolded as she stood in the door way with her hands on her hips.

The stern voice spooked the little girl who turned to the older woman with a guilty look, with her head slumped towards the floor she made her way over towards her mom.

"What do Mama and I tell you about your toys?"

Looking down at her feet, Sofia quietly spoke "Don't haff them on the floor 'case someone falls over."

Bending down to her daughters height level "Would you like to tell me why your toys are everywhere?"

"I was tryna' find my doll.. and and I can't find her mami" The little girl masked a distress look oh her face as she held out her arms. Callie suppressed a smirk, the look of Sofia with her hands out gave her a small insight of what was to come when the little girl grew up.

"Instead of throwing all your toys, you should of come to mami" The little girl nodded and moved closer towards the older woman. "You're going to help mami put all these toys away, then we'll have a look for your doll before mama comes back."

The mother and daughter began to clear up the toys, Callie held back and watched Sofia put the majority of them away. Both her and Arizona had always taught their daughter that all actions had consequences.

In the background Callie heard the sound of their front door shut followed by the faint sound of her overly perky wife. "Sofia, thank you for putting your toys away" the little girl ran into her arms. "I think mama's home, shall we go see her?"

The little girls face lit up "let's go see my meme!" Sofia grabbed her hand and pulled her out the room and towards the stairs.

Once her legs hit the bottom step, Sofia was off running trying to find her mama. When she locked sight of the doctor and bolted for her legs. "YOU'RE HOME MAMA... Where's meme?"

Arizona chuckled to herself and picked up the little girl "Hey nugget, meme's sleeping right now you'll have to settle for me and mami for the moment."

"Oh okay" Sofia mumbled as she buried her head in her mama's neck.

"Only okay? Don't you love me and mami anymore?" Arizona spoke as she acted hurt.

"I loves you mama but I make meme smile aaaaaall the time" Sofia had a very serious look on her face as she demonstrated a smile on her face.

Callie had made her way over to the two girls "What's this I hear of you loving meme more?"

"Mami I still loves you and mama" she outstretched one arm to bring her mami into the three way hug. The three girls cuddled further into each other. Callie managed to pull her herself long enough to place a kiss on her wife's head.

A loud cry spread through the kitchen, suddenly separating the trio. Sofia's face expressed a mix of shock and excitement. She wriggled herself down from the grasp of her mothers before bolting to the source of the noise. Reaching the source, she made her way over to the carrier where her little sister looked up at her before her face broke out with a toothless smile.

Three months ago during the mist of summer Arizona had given birth to their littlest girl, Esme Robbin Torres. She was the clone of Sofia, the Latina genes dominated over Arizona's. Both mothers had hoped the newest addition would have blue eyes to resemble Arizona's, however at three months Esme still had dark eyes. Callie's favourite feature of the littlest girl was the deep dimples on either side of her cheek. One evening when Arizona was trying to soothe Esme, Sofia had brought it upon herself to make her sister smile and that she did. When the mothers watched their two children interact, they noticed that Esme wore the same deep dimples as her mama.

When deciding on names for their newest arrival, the couple had decided to keep the last name as Torres. Legally Arizona had changed her surname as Torres but purely for the lack of confusion at work she kept Robbins. Callie had suggested that if the baby was a girl then she should have the same middle name as Sofia. That way the girls would always be linked together as they wouldn't be linked by genetics.

Deciding on names had proven the most difficult task. A difficult task when it came to choosing a name for a daughter. A son would be called Lucas Timothy, the obvious being to honour Arizona's brother. Arizona had fallen in love with the name Amelia during the first trimester, she thought it flowed smoothly with both the middle name and Sofia's name. Sofia and Amelia. That was Arizona's goal, but having Amelia Shepard working at Grey Sloan now Callie explained how it could come with confusion. Flicking through the baby book for the hundredth time during her maternity leave, Arizona had stumbled upon the named Esme, the meaning behind the name was loved and besotted. Two things Arizona knew her and Callie would feel towards the little girl. From that moment, her ideal world of Sofia and Amelia had changed.

Callie didn't know she could fall more in love with her wife, but the whole process of Arizona giving them another child had made her love for the pediatric surgeon even deeper. Watching Arizona bring their child into the world gave her a mix of a new form of respect and love. She slightly envied her wife, she was able to physically bring their baby into the world the way women were supposed to as apposed to herself not having a chance. All signs of envy disappeared when she saw the love upon her wife's face the second their newborn baby was placed on her chest. All she felt was pride and love.

"Mama get meme out peaas! She wants cuddles" Sofia excitedly beamed as her hands went for the straps of the carrier.

Arizona felt a gush of warmth fill her heart at the eagerness of Sofia's actions. Having another baby was always a risk, Sofia had been the centre of attention of not only her mothers worlds but her family and majority of the doctors. Arizona worried that by giving birth to a new baby would make Sofia believe she didn't love her as much. This wasn't the case. Sofia loved Esme more than anything, she even loved her more than her toys. Some would say Sofia was obsessed with her sister, she always had to help her mothers out whenever was possible. She even told them they were free to go to the 'big place to watch films' while she looked after her Meme.

"Sof why don't you and Mama go find your doll you was so eager to find earlier, there isn't much time before we take you to Aunt Meredith's" Callie suggested as she unclipped Esme from the carrier and into her arms "I promise you can have cuddles with Esme before we go."

This deal seemed to be appropriate in the oldest daughter's mind, as she took off upstairs in the direction of her bedroom leaving her mothers behind. Callie opened her arm for her wife to join the hug.

"How's Sof been? She seemed cranky before I left" Arizona asked.

"Don't even go there, she's had me on my feet all day. There's a very big glass of red wine calling my name this evening" Callie responded as she tightened her grip on two of her favourite girls.

Esme was currently unphased by the amount of cuddling going on, she was just interested in the necklace that hung from her mama's neck. Giving their daughter a quick kiss, Arizona made her way upstairs.

...

Arizona and Callie returned home after taking the girls over to Meredith's house. During a conversation between the mothers during a meeting at work, the married couple had expressed their wish for a night off. Meredith had offered them a night away, with Amelia and Maggie living with her there was more than enough adults to preoccupy the Torres girls and her own brood.

"Do you realise how quiet our house is right now, no screaming from Esme or the sound of that musical toy Sofia just loves to leave on repeat" Arizona laughed as she sat on the couch.

"I love our girls more than anything but I just need an evening away from being a parent" Callie confessed as she placed two glasses of red wine on the table in front before joining her wife on the couch "Sofia just wouldn't let me sit down, we are sure gonna have our hands full when she turns 13."

"13? She's starting to have attitude now Calliope."

"We'll deal with it as it comes, she knows the rules we have, since Esme's been here she's testing our waters" Callie sighed, Sofia was defiantly testing the new boundaries with her mothers, having a new sister meant the attention wasn't on her all the time. It was her time to see how lenient Esme had made her mothers, "If Mark was here he would say that she's got the Torres fire in her, he wouldn't be wrong."

Snuggling closer into her wife's embrace, Arizona played with the hem of Callie's top "I was always so jealous of Tim he would always be the first one dad would chose to go shooting at the range by our house. It took me years to persuade him to let me go, I envied Tim for being that little bit older than me."

Tightens her grip on the blonde Callie softly rubbed her back, she always knew Timothy was a sore subject for her wife. She loved talking about her brother but when she finished the reality hit that he wasn't around, it was a hard fall. "Sof adapted to having Esme in her life pretty quickly, when she goes back to preschool after Christmas, she'll be okay."

"I hope so, I don't want the girls to grow up jealous of each other."

"They won't honey, we'll make sure of it" Callie reassured her wife, "how about I run a hot bath and order us pizza? We should make the most of our freedom."

"A hot bath, wine AND pizza? Calliope Torres are you trying to seduce me?" A smirk appeared on Arizona's face as she moved to straddle the brunette doctor so one thigh was in between Callie's.

"My wife deserves the best" A smug looking Callie replied as she squeezed both Arizona's thighs before her hands made their way to her favourite asset, Arizona's ass. Dipping her hands inside the woman's jeans, Callie slowly but firmly began to drag her nails up and down the bare skin of Arizona's ass.

Letting out a shaky breath Arizona rested her head on her wife's shoulder, the feeling of Callie's nails was enough to get her body worked up. Callie took advantage of the position of her wife's head as she latched herself onto Arizona's pulse point and gently sucked.

"Cal" The blonde let out a small moan, the conjoined feeling of Callie's nails grazing her bare skin and the pressure on her neck was sending her into a frenzy. Callie's mouth travelled upwards toward Arizona's ear where she bit her lob and rolled it between her teeth. This feeling was enough for Arizona to loose control, her hips began grinding into the Latina below her. The friction of both their jeans was the perfect platform for Arizona to grind on.

Smirking to herself Callie moved her hands to hold Arizona's hips, she applied pressure on her hips to help guide her wife back and forth against her leg. The added pressure caused Arizona to let out a gasp before biting her lip. Moving closer to the blondes ear, the brunette lowered her tone and whispered "how about that bath then."

Arizona opened her eyes and locked a gaze with Callie, her hips were still gyrating against her wife's. "Fuck the bath Calliope, it's time to try out the harder levels."

Getting off Callie, Arizona made her way towards the stairs purposely adding an extra lot of sway to her hips knowing her wife would be watching her.

Callie reached for the wine, gulping it down in one go, she them made a swift exit in the direction of her wife, "Oh the game is on Doctor Robbins."


	3. Chapter 3

Callie climbed the stairs and entered their bedroom in record time, oh how she wanted to ravish her wife right now. Arizona was sat at the bottom of the bed, just staring at her wife, but it wasn't just any stare. Callie knew by the seductive look her wife was expressing that she was in for it.

Kick starting the level, the Latina made her way towards her wife who was currently biting her lip. "I was wondering when you were going to suggest playing this game."

"With the things I have planned Calliope, I needed our sweet girls out the house" Arizona husked as she pushed her wife away from her until she was stood in the middle of the room. "Strip for me Doctor Torres."

"If I knew you wanted a show Robbins, I would of wore that silk lingerie set you brought me for our anniversary" Callie smirked as she raised an eyebrow, oh how her wife loved that silk set.

"Quite frankly, whatever you have on underneath isn't going to stay on for long.. Now hurry up and get stripping."

Callie turned around and left the room leaving her wife confused, Arizona was about to follow when Callie returned with one of the dining room chairs. She placed in the centre of their bedroom, she motioned for Arizona to sit on the chair before reaching for her iPod. Looking for the perfect song for the moment, she pushed play when she found 'Skin'.

As the song started to play, the doctor slowly began to dance only steps away from her wife. Her hips were swaying back and forth as her body connected with the beat of the song. The first verse of the song was in full swing as she made her way closer to the blonde, her hands reached to the band that as keeping her hair up. Ripping it from her hair, she tangled her hands in her own dark locks as she locked a gaze with her wife.

Arizona gripped the chair until her knuckles were turning white, her wife had even touched her yet and she could feel the temperature of her body increasing, the hunger in Callie's eyes was being very evident. Closing the distance between them Callie turned around and sat down on the accommodating legs as she continued to move her hips to the music, each time she grated her hips backwards she increased the pressure. The rising redness in Arizona's cheeks would be obvious to anyone who witnessed this show.

As her hips got to the edge of Arizona's knees Callie raised her hips and bent towards the floor. She continued to sway her hips as her perfectly shaped ass was on display for Arizona. Arizona's hand moved from the seat to the side of her wife's thigh, with her nails she slowly dragged them up and over the centre of Callie's ass. She was rewarded with a shiver before Callie stood and moved to the back of the chair. Mirroring Arizona's actions Callie slowly dragged hair nails from the tip of her fingers all the way to the top of the blondes shoulder. She let her right hand stroke down over Arizona's chest as one finger dipped in between her cleavage.

Coming back round Callie placed her hands on Arizona's knees and bent forwards. Her face was mere inches away from her wife's, she hovered her lips against Arizona's. No one would be able to see the reaction unless you were Callie. Arizona breathed out before running her tongue over her top lip, edging herself forward to capture Callie's lips. As she got closer to her goal she grunted in frustration as the mouth she so eagerly wanted on hers moved away. Leaning towards Arizona's ear, Callie sang "Almost there, so baby don't stop what you're doing". The moment Callie opened her mouth, the blonde lost control. She couldn't help but lift her hips off the seat, she needed some contact with Callie.

Callie placed her hands in Arizona's hair as she watched the blonde try and catch her breath. She continued to gyrate her hips - from side to side, she pressed down onto the lap that needed her so much before raising them again. The lack of contact was frustrating Arizona, she resisted all urge to grab those luscious curves and pull them into her lap. She needed contact. She could feel her underwear getting wetter by the second.

As the song flowed into the middle of the song, Arizona grabbed her wife's face to look at her in the eyes. Both doctors had a fire in there eyes, the beat of the music edging their arousals on. Callie released her hands and placed them back on Arizona knees as she arched her back pushing her front closer to Arizona. With shaky hands Arizona unbuttoned the shirt that was covering her wife's chest before taking it off. Callie lowered her hips down onto her wife's. The gyrating of her hips became grinding as Callie was pushing her core into Arizona's. Arizona couldn't keep off any longer, her hands smacked down on Callie's ass. She held Callie's ass while she grounded down into her. Her mouth opened as she watched the sight of her wife grinding into her.

The song was coming to an end and god was Arizona glad, she needed to have her wife on the bed. She needed to devour her wife. Leaving one hand gripped onto Callie's ass, Arizona held her wife's chin and moved it to the right. She pepped wet kisses from Callie's clavicle all up towards that spot just below her ear. Callie whimpered as she felt her wife suck under her ear. The grinding became faster as the last beats of the song played out.

"God I need you" Callie huffed, the feeling of her wife leaving a mark was sending shots of arousal straight to her core.

Moving one hand round to her wife's back Arizona unclipped the bra that was holding those glorious breasts in place. She grabbed Callie's hand and placed them over her own breasts. Arizona pulled her top over her head as she watched her wife palm her own breasts. Leaning forward she placed kisses in the middle of the perfect chest in front of her. Lifting one of Callie's hand, Arizona covered a hardened nipple with her mouth.

"Fuck!" Callie almost screamed as she felt a warm tongue flick her hardened nipples back and forth.

Callie's hips were still grinding down into Arizona, the material of her jeans against her clit was almost unbearable. "I need to feel your skin."

Holding onto the back of each thigh, Arizona lifted both her and Callie off the chair and made her way to the bed. Throwing Callie down, she climbed on top and mirrored the position she had been in with Callie during the dance.

"Do you know how sexy you looked swaying your hips to that music?" Arizona growled as she traced her finger along the outline of the Latina's curves. "You know what the song does to me Calliope, you thought you'd be sneaky and make this level all about me"

Callie shifted the position so one of Arizona's thigh was between her leg, she felt the blonde tense her leg. It was the perfect angle for her to grind into. Bending down the blonde sucked on the curve of the left boob.

"Do you know how wet it made me when you sang in my ear?" Arizona whispered into Callie's ear. "It made me so fucking wet"

The groan that came from Callie was deep, and to Arizona it was a sound she could listen to over and over again. Reaching to her own back, Arizona freed her breasts and pushed her torso into Callie's.

Callie dug her nails into the blondes back, the feel of their breasts rubbing over each other was sending her into an oblivion. Her hips were grinding faster as Arizona pushed her thigh deeper in between her legs. "I bet you want nothing more than for me to slip my hands in your soaking wet panties and fuck you now?" She felt the brunette nod against her shoulder "Use your words Calliope."

Trying to swallow and get some air into her lungs, Callie tried to form a word, any word. "Ah, yes please."

Unzipping the jeans that were in the way of her goal Arizona ripped them down the long, tanned and toned legs until they found a new home on the other side of the room. Surveying her work Arizona could see a very dark and visible wet patch in Callie's silk thongs. Slipping her fingers in, she was overwhelmed with the pool of wetness that greeted her. Dragging her finger up Callie's folds, the blonde settled on the tiny bundle of nerves that ached for some contact. Arizona started slow circles at the top but began getting harder. Reaching up she caught Callie's lips in her own, tongues quickly battled one another for dominance.

"Yes, yes, yes" Callie chanted as she tangled her hand in the blonde hair that draped over her face. Her body began to arch into Arizona's touch. Her breath became laboured as the movement on her clit became faster. "Don't stop... Fuck."

Arizona smirked, she knew her wife was close. Quickly taking her hand out the thong, Callie growled. "You can think again Calliope, I'm not letting you off that easily" Arizona watched her wife's forehead crinkle in frustration "by the time I get back, I expect you to be naked."

Callie practically ripped of her thong as she led on the bed watching Arizona get rid of her clothes before reaching into the wardrobe. A pool began to arise in the deep of core when she realised what Arizona was doing. Snaking her hand down, Callie circled her own clit with two fingers.

Turning around Arizona noticed her wife playing with herself, she bit her lip in hunger. "Oh Calliope, that's my girl."

Making her way back over to the bed, Arizona bent over and passionately kissed her wife. She battled for dominance in the kiss as she rolled a hardened nipple between her thumb and forefinger. Callie's hips began to move faster with the pressure from Arizona rolling a nipple and her own movement on her clit.

Breaking the kiss, Arizona pulled Callie to a sitting position "Get on your hands and knees" and she obeyed. Arizona sat back and studied the view in front of her, her wife's voluptuous ass high in the air waiting. She truly envied her wife's body, she had never met anyone with as perfect curves as her own Callie. This position was defiantly her favourite. It was like Callie was on show, a show for her eyes only.

Edging closer, she ran two fingers down Callie's folds where she easily slipped them in. Callie gasped at the sudden intrusion. She began to move her hips backwards in an attempt to get her wife to move her fingers. Arizona thrusted her fingers deep into Callie's core, twisting them as she felt the rough spot. She eyed Callie who was breathing heavily. Leaning over tanned back Arizona snaked her free hand round and rubbed Callie's clit.

"Fuck, fuck, shit" These were the only words that Callie could form as her wife was bringing her so close to orgasm.

Feeling the familiar tightness round her fingers, she knew her wife was close. Thrusting once more, Arizona completely pulled away. Callie growled in frustration for the countless time that night. "Arizona I swear to god if you do that one more tim-"

"You do what Calliope?" Arizona hummed as she brought the head of the phallus to Callie's entrance. She ran it up and down the wetness, there was never any need for lube when it came to fucking her wife. "Words Calliope, use them remember."

She couldn't think of a response, the only thing occupying her brain was the feeling of her wife rubbing her up and down. "Baby please" Callie moaned as she rested her head on the bed.

"Seeing as you asked politely" Arizona positioned the dildo at Callie's entrance and slowly pushed in. She could hear the sound of her wife moaning as she got deeper.

Pushing Callie's hips down further so just her ass was in the air, Arizona started to move in and out against Callie. Each time she pushed back in, she was rewarded with a groan from her wife.

Arizona picked up the pace as she pushed deeper into her wife's core. "Is this what you wanted baby?"

the blonde seductively moaned as she gripped Callie's hips. Grabbing as much skin as she could in each hand, Arizona thrusted at a more rough pace. Each time she met Callie's thrust the strap would hit against her own clit, she couldn't help but moan herself at each thrust.

"Faster... Baby, please" Callie moaned, her whole thought process was taken over by the feeling of her wife pounding into her.

Arizona does as she's asked. She slams into her wife faster, harder. The volume of her wife's moaning increased with every hit of the spot. Callie's chest was heaving, she wasn't getting enough air but damn she wasn't about to stop. She was so close. Reaching an arm behind her, she dug her nails into Arizona's hand. She needed to come. There was no way she was going to last.

"I can feel you Calliope, let go" using her grip on Callie's hips, Arizona pulled Callie back onto her as she thrusted forward. "Fuck, fuck, Arizon-" Callie moaned loudly as her orgasm hit without a warning, her body jerked forward as she arched her back up. The only sounds in the room were Callie's loud breathing.

Stroking the curve of Callie's ass Arizona mentally patted herself on the back, God had she missed fucking her wife. She hadn't used the strap on, on Callie since months before Esme was conceived. She loved filling her wife, she loved making her wife moan.

Slowly pulling out Arizona felt Callie's body shudder, she was always so sensitive after being fucked. She flipped her wife over and roughly entered her again. Grabbing one of her legs, Arizona bent Callie's legs upwards. She thrusted down at the new angle.

"Jesus Christ Arizona!" Callie screamed as the dildo went deeper than any other position they had tried.

"Damn I am so fucking deep" Arizona couldn't believed that she never thought of trying this position, her knees were starting to go numb from before but she couldn't care less. She began to thrust hard but slowly into her wife. "I've missed fucking you like this. I'm the only one you gets to see you like this, right Cal?"

The Latina couldn't fathom any word or sound right now, she had never felt her wife so deep in her and they had tried many positions with the strap on. Arizona quickened her pace, she wanted to make her wife come again. She needed to see the look on her wife's face.

"Callie look at me!"

Callie tried to focus her sight on her wife, god how did she get so lucky. Grabbing any piece of Arizona's skin that she could, Callie moved her hips faster, "D-d-don't stop.. Oh."

Arizona used her thumb and rubbed circles round Callie's clit. Her wife's moth shot open. She was so close. Quickening the pace on her clit, Arizona continue to pound into her wife. Callie's body shook as her orgasm erupted over her body. She felt like her body couldn't function. The leg that was suspended, fell back down as Callie clenched the dildo to stop her wife from moving. She was so sensitive.

Arizona softly rubbed her wife's thighs as she pecked kisses up and down her neck. Underneath her she felt Callie's heart beating, it was going crazy. She smiled against Callie's neck. She loved being the only one to see this side of Callie.

"I have missed that" Callie smiled as she got her breath back. "You haven't lost any stamina Robbins" both the doctors laughed against each other.

Callie pulled Arizona's face up to meet hers as they met in a soft embrace. Lips moved over one another's. It was amazing just how perfectly their bodies fit together.

Callie's slapped her wife's ass before motioning her head upwards, Arizona looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Really?" Nodding at her wife, Callie allowed her wife to pull out a detach herself from the toy. She then grabbed her wife's thighs and pushed her upwards.

Arizona placed each thigh beside Callie's head as she kneeled above her. Callie placed slow kisses up Arizona's right thigh before biting the soft skin as her thigh went into her crotch. She repeated the movement in the left thigh. Arizona tilted her head back as she could feel Callie pay attention to every part of her lower body but the place she needed her most,

In one motion Callie dragged her tongue up the length of her wife's clit. Arizona growled as the feeling took over her body. Callie traced up and down each fold before sucking on the bundle of nerves. She felt it twitch in her mouth as she flicked it with her tongue. Arizona let out a moan. She lent forward and gripped Callie's hair trying to push her further into her core. She started grinding her hips into Callie's face. The brunette gripped the blondes ass as she sucked harder on the nerves.

"Fuck baby.. " Arizona moaned.

With each suck of her clit, Arizona was being pushed further and further towards the edge. She gazed in between her legs and the sight made her moan. Her wife's dark eyes were staring back at her, passion filled them. Arizona arched her back forward as she felt her wife slip a finger into her entrance. "I'm s-s-so close Cal" Speeding up the pace of both her tongue and fingers, Callie could feel her wife reaching the edge. Arizona ground her hips down harder as she felt the tightening in her stomach. Without warning, her body fell forward as she shook. The moan that escaped her mouth was loud enough to wake anyone within their neighbourhood.

Kissing down her wife's thighs one more time, Callie began removing herself from under her wife, Callie pulled Arizona's flushed body against hers as she placed a chaste kiss to her lips. Arizona pulled on Callie's head to deepen the kiss, the taste of herself on her wife's lip was enough to her her aroused again. "Now I know why you needed our sweet girls out the way for a night."

"Baby I love you but please don't talk about our daughters while I'm taking myself on you."

Laughing to herself, Callie pulled Arizona closer into her body "It was so worth the wait."

Linking her hands with the brunettes, Arizona brought them to rest above Callie's heart "Even after years of marriage, I can still get your heart racing when I fuck you."

**Hey guys, me again! I tried to write an update asap for you, think this is the quickest I've written a chapter. I neglected everyone yesterday so I could write. The song I used was 'Skin' by Rihanna, if you haven't listened to it before then I suggest you go and do it. I was inspired from a lap dance video from tumblr actually, small world! Thank you so much for your reviews, it means a lot. I hope you enjoyed the update.**


End file.
